Every Wizard Has Its Pace
by fifthharmonyobsessed
Summary: My name is Alex Russo and I'm 15. I have two brothers, Justin and Max and we all are wizards, believe it or not.We have strict parents so we have to do everything they tell us to. The fun thing about me? I don't.
1. Help Me

-Good morning! - I said as I walked down the stairs. In a normal day, I would be very annoyed to wake up that early, because I hate early mornings. They disgust me. My name is Alex Russo and I'm 15. Everyone thinks I'm normal. And well, I am. Until they find out that I'm a wizard. I can't take any advantages of that though. Since my dad is very strict, I grew up learning how to be a great wizard and not to take everything for granted. The fun thing about me? I do that anyways.

-Woah! I see someone woke up really excited with a brushed hair, something's going wrong in here... -My older brother Justin always annoys me. We fight so much. Inside, I love him. But I prefer not to show it.

-Oh, shut up Justin!You know why I'm excited.

Justin did know so he laughed and stopped annoying me. Even if just for a second.

-Well you better be careful then. This is the first year that dad lets you go to the Magic World by yourself and losers like you always mess things like that up.

That was the stupidest thing he had ever said. I had way better things to say that would make him cry but I just wouldn't ruin everyone's day. I was so happy dad was trusting me to go to the Magic World. This was the first important thing I would do that had something to do with magic and I was going by myself! I try to be as though as possible with people but today I couldn't help smiling.

My dad went to the kitchen, looked at me and smiled.

-I'm so proud of you, don't screw this up, okay? - I cannot believe my dad said that. Thanks for the support.

Justin started laughing like a pig, of course. Ugh.

-Dad? I'm not, okay?I'm gonna do my best and I'm gonna make you very very proud.

-Do that and I'll give you your phone back.

My phone! I even forgot that with my happiness. Dad got my phone 5 days ago because I was being "very mean with my brothers". Oh, I forgot to mention I have a younger brother, too. He's 12 and he's so stupid that I think he could win all the prizes for stupidness in the world. If that even exists. Well, if it did, I'm sure he would have like 10000 prizes. And I'm not even kidding.

I was going to the Magic World very early so I wouldn't go to school. Now THAT was a great thing.I hate school just because. I don't think teenagers at young age like 15 like me like school. Well, if you're my brother Justin you probably 's 18 and the thing he most loves is school. Ew?

-Okay, Alex. Hurry up. You should go now. The Magic World doesn't wait. You have to go alone. You should go by your wand. And-

-Dad, hello? You told me this yesterday. And the day before yesterday. I already know all I should do. I've got everything I need. Now I just need you to believe in me and stop treating me like a kid.

-Okay, but wait I haven't told you a thing that is really important.

-I can't use a lot of magic. Okay, dad. I already know. Can I?

I didn't even hear his answer because I already knew it. Or didn't I? The minute I used my wand to go to the Magic World, my dad screamed my name and begged me to wait. OMG .Did he have something important to tell me?Okay, I can't go back now. And if he did, I'd probably learn there. It can't be something so important, can it?

I forgot to mention the reason why I'm going to the Magic World. Every year a wizard of each family goes there to look at pictures of your ancestors and from famous people in the world of Magic that were icons to us. I know it doesn't sound cool, but it is. I have a wizard icon called Lola Delilah and she is the best. She is in the Magic World. The coolest thing is that I get to meet her, because she's alive and immortal so she has like 20000 years old. Well, I'm immortal too but I've never met someone immortal like me. Plus, she stopped growing when she was 15 so we're very alike. She's got long dark hair, is not very tall and brown eyes. The same characteristics as me! And she's so cool and has a strong personality. So when I go there, I get to meet her and talk to her.

Okay, my dad wasn't worried about that, no. Because he wouldn't worry if it was just having a ten minute talk to a famous wizard and then go back to our normal world. The same day every year (April 21st) wizards from chosen families have a competition which the one who wins goes home with a special prize, that is one year of free food. And why do we need that?Our snack bar failed and we are totally out of have money because of my mum that works as a lawyer. But if it wasn't for her (and a little bit of our magic I assume) we would be totally broke.

Last year was the first year our family participated of this competition. Justin went there and he won, so my parents are so proud of him and sometimes it can be really annoying and tiring. But I'm gonna do my best today. I want to win this so much.

I got to the Magic World instantly . Woah. It's all that I was thinking and all that I could say. Woah! You can't even imagine what it was like. Elves, fairies, wizards, vampires...everyone was , only the wizards would participate the competition so I wasn't sure what the elves, fairies and vampires were doing there. Hmm, very weird. So, this really huge guy came to me. I think he was the one that created the competition, like billions of years was very very very VERY old.

-So, you must be Alex Russo. -He said with a big smile on his face. See? I'm popular even between the old people. -It's so nice to meet you.

-Thank you for inviting me, it's nice to meet you too! -I tried to be as kind as possible. I'm not very nice to people but this was very important to me and my family.

-So, where is your sword?

-What? My... My sword?

I noticed everyone around me and every detail. They've got swords, shields... EVERYTHING. I didn't take absolutely anything with me.

-I'm sorry, I just though we could get things from here. Is there a place in here where I can maybe get a sword or a shield or even a helmet? - I said before he could say anything. I didn't even know his name but he was in my creepy list because he was huge and he had creepy red eyes. But I don't think he is a vampire because his teeth are okay.

-No, you can't. I don't know how you're gonna win this thing with nothing to protect or help you...Good luck, Alex. My name is Mr. Albanis, by the way.

WHAT? I would compete with VAMPIRES, WIZARDS, ELVES AND FAIRIES without ANYTHING to help me? Oh, great. I had my powers. I forgot that. I said a spell that would bring me a shield. Didn't work. Tried again, but this time I asked for a helmet. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. And again... Nothing. What?

I read the information on a big sign that was in the entrance of the arena. ´´Your powers are not aloud in here. This competition requires only things you bring from your home.`` WHAT? I was shocked. How would I compete with this million people? Oh, no. So I entered the arena and started to look for someone that could help me. I wanted to give up. Sorry, mom and dad. But I wouldn't risk my beautiful skin that could be totally destroyed with this competition. I needed something to protect me and I didn't bring anything so... I give up!  
No one that was there was hearing me. Everyone was talking or preparing themselves no even if I got a megaphone, then got another megaphone, then got more 9 megaphones, no one would even notice me.

There was this big screen in the middle of the arena that was counting 1:30. Now 1:29... Oh, countdown!It was freaky. Everyone was in the middle of the arena with their swords, knives.. .And me? With nothing. Just with me and myself and I. Damn.

I didn't even meet Lola yet, and I would just be able to meet her in the end of this thing. That's so uncool, because if I didn't make it to the finish line, I wouldn't meet my idol.

I saw then the finish line. Who got there alive and, obviously, in first place, would win the prize. It seemed so close but that freaking line was damn far. Oh.

10 seconds left, I was freaking out. Everyone was laughing at me because I had no things to help me to win that thing. 05...04...03...02... 


	2. A Trap

05... 04... 03... 02... 01 GO!

Okay, so when Mr. Albanis or whatever his name is screamed "GO" really loudly, everyone started running like crazy and I was just paralyzed. It's easy for you to judge me and say things like "you're so dumb! You should have started to run like there was no tomorrow!" and THAT was what paralyzed me. What if there actually wasn't tomorrow for me? Ahhh... Just thinking that would freak the hell out of me. I was so scared and I was so alone. This guy that was really handsome distracted me. He had blonde hair, green eyes... He was so beautiful. But I couldn't. I couldn't just start a conversation with him, not now. It would be like "oh hey, what's up?" "oh ya know, doing the usual, just about to die" and that wouldn't be very cool.

I was so tired, but when I realized that shit got real, I started running as fast as I could. I got really far and I hadn't been hurt yet. One very tall guy with a knife tried to hurt me but he couldn't because I ran faster than he did. YES! I could see the finish line! Yay! I was almost there! But the minute I stopped to smile because I was close, something pushed me away.

I closed my eyes because I was being pushed by someone or something and it was hurting and it was really bad. When it stopped, I realized laughs and I opened my eyes. Guess what?  
Somebody used their magic (which was prohibited) and pushed me away to the start AGAIN! I was alone there and everyone was so far and so close to the finish line! Everyone looked at me and started laughing because I was in the floor with water in my head and body. My clothes were all ruined. I looked at the people that though this was funny and started to cry. No one did anything but they should have because Albanis said clearly magic was not aloud.

When I finally got out of the floor I stood and pretended to be though and that it wasn't hurting. But it was. I was vey sensitive right now

- Mike, you are eliminated from the competition and so is everybody else. - Said Mr. Albanis. - Only you, Alex Russo, could win the competition.

- What? She didn't even got out of the start. - Said that guy that I said was pretty cute. Just outside, because inside he was a total douchebag.

- She didn't get to the finish line but she didn't use magic.

Everything was making sense now! He did notice that they were cheating. That made me open a huge, satisfied smile. I looked at the hot guy, who was called Mike and just smiled more. I was SO happy. Couldn't believe I won the freaking thing! Would go back home SO proud of myself and my parents would be, too. And we would have one year of free food, yay!

Everybody got out of the arena with their middle fingers to me, and saying horrible things I don't really wanna say here. Or write. Whatevs. Well, all I know is that I crossed that arena with a smile and with my head held high.

- Congratulations, Miss Alex Russo. Your parents will be very proud. Here, let me help you with this scars all over your body.

Before I said anything, Albanis made some weird moves with his hands and suddenly all the wounds I had all over my body disappeared. This was so... AWESOME!

- Woah, thank you so much! I'm so happy to be here talking to you and to be the winner. One year of free food!

- Alex? No one have told you? This year, the prize is not one year of free food. It's one year without magic. That's why this year's competition was without magic. To see who did the better without it. And you won! Now your powers are here with us and you can't do anything! I know it sounds terrible but in one year you'll have your powers back and you'll be the strongest one in the family. Great, right?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Fuck you! I was humiliated, hurt and made a cute guy hate me for LOSING MY POWERS? No way, he was kidding. No, no, no. Was that what my dad was trying to say to me before I left? Probably no because my dad wouldn't want me to be without my powers for one year. Wait... Or would he?

- Flashback -

- ALEX, I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES. STOP USING MAGIC WHEN I'M NOT AROUND. LOOK AT THIS MESS! - Jerry, my father, was very very mad because of the mess I did on my room. I tried using prohibited magic without my father knowing so I could organize the house, but it didn't work in my room for an unknown reason and now everything I had was in the floor and my bed couldn't even be seen because of the amount of things there was above it.

- DAD, I'M SORRY, OKAY? IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE. YOU KNOW THAT! STOP BLAMING ALL THIS ON ME.

- I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE GREAT? YOU LOSING YOUR POWERS FOR AT LEAST ONE YEAR.

- Flashback off -

My father said that 1 year ago, the day Justin went to the competition. So he just sent me here to hurt and to struggle... and to win absolutely nothing? Okay, I fought and almost lost my life for not winning, and yet losing. I hate everything right now.

I couldn't even talk to Mr. Albanis so I just said that I should go because I wasn't feeling very well. I tried a spell but it didn't work, and I think you already know why. Albanis made weird moves again and 1 second after I was in my house. I was exhausted, didn't want to talk to anyone. My mother Teresa isn't very strict, but a very serious person. But she is in love with her job and loved me and my brothers more than anyone so she was very excited when I came back.

- Darling! I missed you so much! You look great, how was it? - My mom said, looking a little too excited.

- Leave me alone! - I was crying and sobbing. My dad did a horrible thing to me and I'll never be able to forgive him.

- Why? Darling? - My dad said in a false way.

- I found it out, okay dad? Your little scheme. I already lost my powers. Congratulations!

- What? Your powers? What happened to them? - He said, pretending to be confused.

- You did that on purpose, didn't you? You made me go to this fucking competition - I don't usually swear in front of my parents, but I was so nervous and I think they didn't even notice. - just to win and then to found out the prize is losing my powers?

- YOU LOST YOUR POWERS? WHAT? ALEX, I DIDN'T... I didn't know about that! I would never do such thing! How could you possibly think I would be capable of doing that? - He said.  
Okay, this time it was really weird because it actually looked like he didn't know what was going on. And you know what? I believed him! He loved me way too much and would never do that.

I told him everything about the competition and he got really mad. He said he couldn't believe. He said he would call Mr. Albanis because he knew him and would try to figure everything out. Everything was SO strange for him. Can't believe I though my dad would possibly do that.

When my dad got out of the phone with Mr. Albanis he told me something I didn't like to hear.  



	3. Nowhere To Run To

``When my dad got out of the phone with Mr. Albanis he told me something I didn't like to hear.´´

My dad ran to me and started to cry. He tried to apologize like crazy and started to say that he never though something like that would happen to me. He said he never though this competition was a total disaster.

- Dad, calm down, please... And tell me why... What's going on?

-Darling... This year's competition was fake. Why... Didn't you see the elves, and fairies? They couldn't compete in a normal competition because they just aren't allowed. I though you knew...

- Wait, dad. What did you want to tell me before I left?

- It wasn't important. I was just gonna ask you to be careful. But this now is important. You... Alex, I don't know how to say this to you! You lost your powers. Permanently.

When he said that I had a breakdown. Everything was black and I was so, so confused. Couldn't believe my ears.

- What? Permanently? But... Mr. Albanis said that -

- That Mr. Albanis you met today in the competition some hours ago was fake. That's his twin brother. I'll tell you the whole story.

Dad said Mr. Albanis, which first name is Mario, had a twin brother called Poiro that always wanted to be the most powerful in the family. But he couldn't make this dream come true because Mario was very, very powerful and his parents liked him more than they liked Poiro. My dad also said that when he called Mario he was desperate because he had just found out everything Poiro did, and was trying to fix it. Poiro had the idea of stealing other people's power, so he stole mine because he said I was the strongest one in the arena (probably because I could handle the competition without using any magic) but that just didn't make sense to me. I mean, everyone there was pretty powerful. My dad said that the Russos are very wanted all around the world because we're known so everyone wants our powers. Okay... So Poiro got my powers for him and my dad said it would be very hard to take them back. I started to cry. My powers were the only thing that made me happy at all.

- Dad, there must be a way.

-Maybe there is but it's probably very hard.

Justin got into the room and he already heard everything. He hugged me, and for the first time, I hugged him back. I was sobbing.

- Hey guys! You know what would be fun? If we had a dog. We could name it Max 2. Then we'd have two Maxes in the family. And he could be my clone! - Max said. I hated him right now. He's a 12 year old but he looks more like a 5 year old. He's so immature. He noticed the sad scene.

- Oh, I'm sorry, what happened? - He said, very very confused. My dad explained. But he's very dumb, as you can see.

- Okay, so Alex can't give me the dog? Maybe Justin can.

My mom mad a sign with her hand that was for him to leave and he did. So that was it. Me crying while hugging Justin (not the usual), my dad loking very worried and my mom sad. Worse day ever.

I went to bed with a huge headache and with no powers to make it go away and to feel better. I just fell like I needed to punch someone right now. I needed to talk to someone about everything I was feeling. I had school tomorrow, and maybe I could talk to my best friend, Harper. But the reality came to me when I remembered that she doesn't know I'm a wizard. I love her, but I can't expose magic. I'm sorry, I wrote "I'm a wizard". I should have said "I was a wizard". Goodnight.

- Oh, oh, oh it's magic, you know. Never believe it's not sooooo! - I hit the alarm that plays my favorite song everyday at 6:30 am. The singer? Lola Delilah, the one I would have met if it wasn't just a fake competition. My school started at 7 and I was very late, so I took a quick shower, put my clothes on and brushed my hair very quickly. I went to school walking, because it isn't very far away from home and I didn't really wanna talk to anyone. When I got to school, I realized I haven't had breakfast. Which made me remind myself of the competition. That I won. And that was fake. And now, my mom would have to work harder than she already does for us to eat everyday. No one knows about my problems at home. Everybody thinks I have food everytime I want. I don't.

- Hey Alex! Missed you yesterday. Why didn't you come? Why didn't you reply to any of my messages or calls? - Said Harper. She always dresses weirdly, but this time she was VERY weird with her fruit skirt and green shirt.

- Hey, Harp. I was... mmm... I was in that store I told you? That was on sale?

- You didn't tell me anything about that. What's the store's name?

- It's umm... Umm, fashion, fashion diva style, it's new, that's why you haven't heard of it.

- But if it's new, how could it possibly be on sale already?

One minute of pause. I was desperate.

- That's soo cool! - Harper said. Thank God I have a slow best friend.

The bell rang and we had to go to the first class.

School was boring as usual. I didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said... as usual, haha. But really. I never pay attention, but this time I even forgot I was at school and not in another world. All I could think was how I hated Poiro. He was such a douche. And I talked to him, formally. EW.

I was going home because the class was over. But when I started walking, someone appeared in front of me. Guess who?! Poiro.


	4. I'm In Love

Hey guys, what's up? So, I just want to know what you are thinking about the fanfic. Please let me know, pleaaaseeee. Send reviews with ideas, critics, with anything you want, I'd be very grateful and it'd inspire me for more Chapters. Just to make this clear, this fanfic will not be about that competition at all. It will have romance, magic, everything! So in this chapter the problem with the competition ends and very quickly. SEND YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE :D

Yep. Poiro, or "fake Mr. Mario Albanis" if you prefer, was there, in front of my school.

- What the hell are you doing here? - I said, very angry.

- Guess you already know the truth about my brother. So sorry, Alex. - He said, ironically. Could I possibly hate him more than I already do? Answer: Nope.

- Yes, I do. And I think you're very smart, since you took away MY powers. - I had an idea when I said that, and I was sure it was worth a try. - Good luck with them. You're gonna need it.

I turned around and started to walk away. Poiro hesitated, but then asked me very confused:

- What was that supposed to mean?

- Oh, ya know. The Russos are called POWERFUL all around the world for a reason. My powers can get out of control sometimes. And when they do, everything gets so screwed up! But it's okay, I'm sure you're gonna be just fine. You are the powerful in the Albanis family, aren't you? Oh, sorry. Forgot you aren't Mario. Well, I need to go home. But good luck again.

I turned around, but before that, just to make sure he'd very scared, I looked at him right into his creepy eyes and said:

- Ah, just one more thing. Be careful with the prisoner spell. I created it, and it just happens all of sudden.

- What is that?

- The prisoner spell? A spell I created some weeks ago. It just makes you go into a box and you can't get out of it until someone gets you out. It's for training. BUT, since you have a lot of friends, I'm sure you will be okay. Oh, man. I forgot... EVERYONE in the Magic World hates you. Oops. Guess you'll just be in the box for a long time then.

- Oh, Alex. C'mon, I'm not dumb. You just came up with this.

- Okay, then don't believe it.

I started to walk home and he pushed me back and said:

-Okay, here are your powers back. I won't even need them, anyway. You aren't very powerful.

I would start a fight because I AM very powerful, but I didn't care. I just couldn't BELIEVE that he was giving me my powers back THAT easily. My dad though it wouldn't be. HA! Once again, Alex Russo gets what she wants.

Do you remember those weird moves he did? He did them for the thirth and it was starting to piss me off. But okay, I WOULD HAVE MY FREAKING POWERS BACK! WIN!

All of sudden I fell powerful AND immortal again. I fell good.

- Thank you, Mr. Fake Albanis. - I said in a satisfied way to Poiro. I couldn't be happier

I went home walking (didn't use magic because the street was crowded) and told everything for my parents and even for Justin. Everyone got really happy.

- So I hugged you yesterday for nothing. Okay, now THAT was weird. - Justin said.

- For the first time ever, I think I agree with you. - I giggled and turned my head to my dad that was talking.

- I'm very proud. But that spell... It doesn't exist at all. Does it? - He said, a little bit confused

I laughed.

- Nope, dad. It doesn't. No need to worry.

Everyone was happy. And everything was okay. I went to sleep.

6:30 am. Oh oh oh it's magi- I couldn't even handle that song anymore. I hit the alarm very strongly. I didn't wanna wake up that early. Why? But okay. At least I had powers again so I got ready very quickly and ate some breakfast. When I walked (it reads teleported) to school, I found Harper and she looked very worried.

- Harper? What's up? Why are you shaking like that? - I said, giggling a bit.

- Don't laugh! I heard there's a new boy at school. And girls are saying he's very cute. I'm nervous. - Maybe a little too much, Harp. Of course I only said that on my mind.

Every girl suddenly started to smile and it looked like a movie. Everything was slow motion. What? I can tell you why. The guy Harper just talked about? He was there. I could see him. He was VERY hot. He had brown hair, green eyes... And: he was british.

I pretended I didn't care, and everyone did that too. Just to make a little charm. So everyone started to act normally. But, here's the thing: When the doorbell rang, I was going to class and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I SWEAR to you, I didn't see him coming. I ran up to him and all my books, papers... everything, on the floor.

He started to help me, and I started to get my books too. Ah, great. What a humilliation.

- Hey. - He said in a very sweet way.

- Hi. - I replied, with the sweetest voice I could.

- So sorry. - He said, meaning it.

- It's okay. - I was shaking.

- What's your name by the way?

- Alex, yours?

- Mason.

- Nice to meet you.

- Nice meeting you too.

I pretended to be though and he walked away. OKAY BUT I WAS FREAKING OUT INSIDE HIS BRITISH ACCENT IS SO SEXY I JUST CANNOT. I'm in love. 


	5. How He Turned Into A Douche

Hey guys! You didn't let any reviews for me :'( please send your reviews. I need to know your opinions. XO.

Turns out everyone got back to their classes and everything got back to normal. I had Chem with Mason. He was sitting next to me so I could give him a better look. He was so beautiful, and seemed to be so cool. And he was so nice to me. He made me forget my problems at home for a whole day. And that really means a lot to me. I wanna be with someone like him. With someone that I can feel comfortable with. And I fell comfortable when he was around.

Chem was the last class of the day so when the bell rang all of us started to get our things and to go home. Before I could leave the room, something pushed me. I fell so safe.

- Hey, Alex right? - Mason said, in a beautiful way with his green eyes. He had a beautiful smile.

- Yes, Mason right? Do you need any help? - I said, paying attention in every detail. He smiled and then looked right into my brown eyes, that could never be as beautiful as his.

- Yes, I'm Mason. No, I just... Wanted to ask you... Where do you... What do girls like you like to do?

- What? - I said, giggling. He laughed, he looked very nervous. But I don't know why he was talking to me. I mean, I'm ALEX RUSSO. No guy in that school had eyes for me. Except for my ex boyfriend, Jim. But that was past and I barely talk to him anymore. We broke up, well, I broke up with him because I saw he cheating on me. I got really hurt but it's already been 1 year and 2 months, so I was just okay right now. But everytime the scene of Jim kissing Mariah, the bitch from my school... It would make me cry.

- I'm sorry. - He said, laughing. - I'm new here. I just don't know what to do to have fun.

I looked right into his eyes for the first time and I could see that he was shaking a bit. Awww.

- Oh, okay! Why didn't you tell me that? Haha. Well, we can hang out today... I don't have anything to do. - I said. I did. I had homework, school projects and I told Harper I'd meet her at her house. But that was an emergency. She had to understand, right?

- Cool. So, when?

- Now? - I said hopefully.

- Okay.

I had the BEST day ever. Mason was so sweet. We went bowling and he won. I wouldn't let that happen, I hate to lose, but I didn't care. We had a lot of fun, we ate hot dogs and just did simple things the whole afternoon. When I looked at my phone, it was already 7pm. It was late for me to go home and I haven't told my parents. When we walking to my house, it started to rain. It was pouring rain... And Mason gave me his coat. It was simply the sweetest thing ever. I know I pretend to be very mean with people, but I just couldn't help smiling when I was with Mason. He was my kryptonite. And I loved it.

When I got home, I was gonna say goodbye just by waving. But Mason decided to say goodbye another way.

It was the best kiss I've ever had in my whole life. His lips are so soft. He just smiled when we stopped to kiss each other. We had just met and I already fell like we knew each other for 10 years. He looked very frustrated with himself when we stopped to kiss.

- I'm, I'm... I'm sorry, Alex.

- It's okay.

I smiled and giggled and he did too. So, we said goodbye to each other (this time, waving) and I never fell so happy. I was so overwhelmed, so in love with that british boy. I needed to know more about him. I wanted to spend years with him. I wanted to cuddle with him, go to movies with him, have dinner with him. Play games with him, buy a dog with him that we would share. I'd like to marry him someday. I'd like to feel what it is like to be called wife by a sweet gentleman like him. We had just kissed. We had just met. I couldn't help but think that was kind of weird. But it was the best 10 second kiss I had my whole life. I needed more. I needed more from him.

Mason's P.O.V.

Why did I kiss her? It was good, of course. No, good isn't enough. It was amazing. But now she's gonna think I kiss a different girl every night and I'm not like that. I just couldn't resist. There's something about her... She's different. She's real. I like her, a lot. And I want to know more about her life. I want to help her, to be her friend. Or more than that.

Alex's P.O.V.

We were in front of my house when we kissed, but my parents didn't see anything and neither did my brothers. I wouldn't just go in and say "hey guys! Just kissed a guy here. And you?" because my dad is gonna be VERY mad. He thinks I'm his little girl still. According to him, I'll only start to date when I'm 25. Little does he know.

I was very happy and that you can't deny, and I couldn't hide it. But since I had got my powers recently they though that my smiles and giggles were about that. And I nodded everytime they asked if that was the reason.

I went to my room, took a shower and put on my PJs. I was very tired and it was just 8:30pm. But I had a long (perfect) day. Maybe that was it. Before turning off the lights and going to sleep, I got my computer and went on my Facebook. One new friend solicitation: Mason Brooks, it said. Confirm. I kissed a guy I didn't even had on Facebook yet. And damn it fell good.

Harper was online so I called her.

Me: Hey, Harp. Sorry for not going there today. But you can't believe that happened.

I told her every single detail. I trusted Harper with my life. She didn't believe it at first but then she realized I wouldn't lie and started to freak out. Typical Harper. We talked a lot about that and when I looked at the clock it was 10pm, so I went to sleep.

Oh, oh, oh it's magic, yo- If I heard this song ever again I'd kill myself. Before getting up, I changed the song on the alarm. I put "Smile" by Avril Lavigne, which was my current favorite song. And it reminded me of Mason... Mason... I'd see him today... I hope we still talk and it doesn't get all awkward.

I went to school and Harper wasn't there. She never got late. She likes school. She and my brother could date. JUST KIDDING, please Harper don't read this and don't get ideas. Thanks.

I met Mason and walked up to him. I smiled and said hello. But all he did was replying with a very small smile and a "hi" that was so... so... not Mason.

- What's up? - I said.

- Nothing. Gotta go. - He said, without looking into my eyes. Who are you and what have you done to Mason? That Mason I met yesterday...

- Gotta go? To where? - I said, confused.

- To class. Bye, Alex.

Class only started in 10 minutes. I got really mad. Turns out I kissed a total douche. He wasn't him anymore.

I had another boring day at school and promised myself that the next day I'd talk to him. 


	6. Maybe We're Supposed To Be Just Friends

You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like i- I hit the alarm button. It was Friday. I was more tired than the usual and sad again, just like the day I was sad because I had lost my powers. But now, I fell like I've lost a lover, even though he was not my boyfriend. He was... hmm a friend of mine, with benefits? I hated that. It sounded so bitchy. Well, the song on my alarm said everything. I'm a crazy bitch.

Did the usual, went to school... and there I found Mason. Went to talk to him, because I wanted to know what was going on. There were still 15 minutes before class started.

- Hey, Mason! - I said, waving with a big smile on my face. - I need to talk to you. Can we go to an empty classroom or-

- Listen, Alex. I don't think it's a good idea...

- No, no, no. You made me come here earlier just to talk to you, now you're gonna talk to me. You owe me one, Mason.

We went to an empty classroom and closed the door. Mason was with crossed arms and he was blushing. He looked very angry, too.

- Mason, why did you run away yesterday when I tried talking to you?

- I told you. I have classes to frequent, Alex. You do understand that, right?

- I just don't get it. You kissed me, then ran away with a smile but the next day it seems like we don't know each other? I don't know who you are anymore!

- Alex? - He said very loudly. I made a face that was for him to lower his voice because there were people outside and near the classroom. He lowed his voice and started talking again. - You never really knew who I was. You don't know me! We don't know each other. We're completely strangers. All you know is my name. When you're able to make a biography about my life, then you can judge me for changing. But you can't right now because all you know is that-

- All I know is that you KISSED me, in front of my HOUSE and you pretended to LIKE me. You gave me your fucking COAT because it was RAINING and you said you really LIKED me and now you're just pretending like I'm just another normal girl th-

- WHAT? Alex, you ARE a normal girl! You are no different from the others in here. But I though you were cool and now I'm seeing you're not.

- Wait, so you think I'm EXACTLY like all those girls in here? They're superficial, Mason! You don't know me, but I though you wanted to. I though you'd like to know me. Was it all a trap? I've been fooled once, I don't wanna be fooled twice. I got CHEATED when I was 14. Do you know what that is? I was still practically a FETUS and I saw my boyfriend kissing a girl that wasn't me. You know how that hurts? And what hurts the most is knowing that I though you could save me from that but now I see you can't, can you Mason?

We stared each other, I was with an angry face. I just threw up all those words. They just... came out of my mouth. Like magically. This wasn't supposed to be funny though. I looked at him catching my breath again and he was very frustrated with himself. Just the face he made when we kissed. The bell rang and he started walking, better, he started running to the door and just left. All I wanted was to go away. I was crying so much. I needed to go to a place where no one would see me, where I would be alone, in peace. I skipped the next 10 classes of the day.

I wanted to go to a place where I would be by myself and just think. The beach sounded like a great place so I went there and sat in the sand and just though. As I saw the birds flying around, all I could think was how simple they all were and how happy they seemed to be. No complications. But birds might date, too. I'm not an specialist, but they have girlfriends and boyfriends, I'm sure. And as I saw two birds flying together to a nest, I was just overwhelmed to see that maybe they had a perfect relationship. So complication free...

Today was April 30st. My birthday was May 5th. It was so close... And I wasn't existed. I was gonna turn sixteen but since my family has a lot of trouble with money in the house I wouldn't get a sweet sixteen birthday party and I was okay with that. I mean, I just wish I could be happy that I would be turning 16 soon... But I wasn't. I was in a beach, alone, humiliated. I remembered Harper didn't go to school yesterday and I didn't see her today too. I got my phone and called her.

- Hello?

- Hey Harp. Where are you?

- Went to trip I told you, remember? I'm in New York. I told you that day on Facebook.

- Oh, I'm sorry I guess I just wasn't paying attention at all.

- Hah, no problem. You've got a boyfriend to think about hehehe.

- No, I don't. We never were, Harp. I don't think we will ever be. I'm just... So confused. I don't know who he is anymore. - But how can you possibly not know who he is if you only met like 2 days ag-

- Okay, Harp. Enjoy your trip. Miss you love you.

Turned off the phone to avoid more of these talks that were getting me very pissed off. I needed time.

A guy came to the beach and sat down next to me.

- Do you mind? - He said with a smile on his face.

- No, help yourself. - I said, smiling too. But a fake smile.

He was very cute. Not as much as Mason. But cute. He had dark hair, black eyes... He looked a little bit like Jim.

- So, what's your name? - He said.

- Alex. Yours?

- Jake. - Okay, he was very cute. But I couldn't think of him as my boyfriend. He seemed very sweet too. But I only had eyes for Mason...

- I never saw you around. Are you from here? - I said.

- Oh, I used to live in New York.

That reminded me of Harper. She was crazy for traveling in the middle of classes. She loved school, and that sounded weird for me. She wouldn't miss all those classes. But okay... Maybe she's just tired and her parents are too.

- Cool. My friend's in there right now.

- But... don't you have classes?

- Yes. She's a badass. - I said laughing and he laughed too. He had a beautiful smile and very white teeth.

- This is weird to ask, but do you have a boyfriend?

I looked at the sand in the floor then at the birds.

- No. Do you have a girlfriend?

-Nope. - He seemed satisfied. But I didn't care. I didn't care about him or how cute he was. All I cared about? The fact I lost Mason today.

- Hey, I really should get going - I said, and then I stood up and he did the same.

- Wait. Just... I wanna know more about you.

- Mmm. Jake, I'm sorry I think we can only be friends now. And if you wanna be my friend please understand I have my ups and downs and now I'm on my worse days. I gotta go. - I said, and then turned around and started walking. The class wasn't still over but I didn't wanna go to the last two classes of the day. So I went home, because no one would be there this time. Mom would be working, dad would be with his friends playing some games and Max and Justin were at school.

- Okay... Bye to you too. - He said. I didn't say anything neither looked at him, just kept walking. That was my dilemma right now. Keep walking. Even when the guy you love (or would probably love in a near future) goes away... Keep swimming and don't give up on your life because of that.

I got home and found it empty as I predicted it would be. I was very hungry and went to the kitchen just to find more things to worry about. There were like 5 eggs, butter and a bottle of milk. Just that. We didn't have anything else to eat. I know it's not right, but I made a spell that made our fridge go full and ate a chocolate cake that appeared from my powers. I didn't care if my parents found out about that because they probably would. I couldn't handle that. We needed food, we all did. Why not use a little magic in an emergency like that? I don't get it. I don't get my life right now, actually.

My phone rang and it was from an unknown number.

- Hello? - I said, not caring.

- Hi, Alex... I'm just, I'm so sorry for today. - Mason said slowly. I was so happy to hear his voice without an angry tone.

- I'm sorry too.

We talked a lot and we found out we'd be great friends because we had the same interests. I loved the idea of being just friends. It's worth a try. I haven't got a place for a boyfriend right now, and I realized that when I saw Jim with a bitch today. When I was in the bitch, I looked back and saw him with a girl that goes to my school called Vanessa and I hate her. Her and Vanessa was besties. And also sluts. Well, seeing him with her made me realize that I'm not ready to move on. It's been 1 year and 2 months or even more, but I couldn't get away from him. Something about him made me wanna stay. And I hated that.

If I was going to move on, it had to be with Mason. That was an unexpected kiss and I liked it. But I don't really think we should do that again. I think we should just stay where we are. We talked for an hour and I turned off the phone because I was going to sleep a little bit. It was about 5:30pm. But I couldn't sleep... I tried and tried, and when I looked at my phone that was nearby, it was already 7pm. All I kept thinking about was Mason.

ME:  
So what's up guyssss? WRITE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE! To make it more interesting I'll ask you one question and you'll answer on the reviews AND will also comment on my fanfic. So, the question is:

1 - What's your favorite part of the fanfic?

2 - Do you think Alex and Mason should be just friends or should date?

Ok, that's two questions but whatevs :P Let me knowwww. I'll need some inspiration for the next chapters. Lol.

OH, AND PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEWS I BEG PLEASE I SWEAR I'M COOOOOLL... or not BUT I'LL TRY TO BE I mean whatever what am I saying I don't know what

Okay, so just to make things clear : my username, haha. I LOVE FIFTH HARMONY OKAY.

I'm not a selenator, I'm a lovatic. xo


	7. Found Out Why

Hey guys, whazzup? So, I made a few mistakes in the last chapter of the fanfic... Yeahh hehee sorry I wasn't paying attention. So, if you read something weird I'm truly sorry.

THANK YOU flymockingjay for writing your review. It inspired me. Y'all should do what she did and write your reviews hehehe :P So this is chapter number 7. I hope y'all like it and write your reviews...

I fell asleep some hours after and was very upset when I woke up. It was Saturday so there was no "Smile" by Avril Lavigne playing at 6am. I woke up at 9:30am. Something was wrong with me. I hate early mornings, you already know that. On Saturdays, I wake up at 13pm or 14pm and I know it's very late but that's me. Alex waking up at 9:30 in a Saturday? So not me.

I ignored the fact I wasn't feeling me and had a shower. When I was done I heard my phone ringing and it was Harper.

- Hey Harp. I miss you. - I said in a cute voice I don't usually do.

- I'm gonna ignore the weird fact that you're up this early on a Saturday and just ask you what I want to ask you... Why is Mason's relationship status on Facebook as "in a relationship" with Mariah MacDonald?

Mariah MacDonald. The girl that Jim used to cheat on me. Hate her. Hate her. Hate her. Have I mentioned I hate her?

- What? - I didn't believe and though it was a joke.

- Check his Facebook page. I gotta go now. Bye, miss you.

- Miss you too...

I turned off the phone and looked at his status on Facebook. And Harper was right. To make matters worse, he was online so he said hi.

Mason: Hey :)

Me: hi.

Mason: what u up 2?

Me: forget u.

Mason: what?

Me: leave me alone mason. really? mariah?

Mason: Oh, um... im not in a real relationship with her i just... am pretending to date her cuz she wanna make someone jealous

Me: Really? ohhkay. bye.

I blocked him and I fell tears dropping down my face. I was very dumb to trust him. I didn't want his friendship. I wanted him to leave me. He knew about Mariah. And that was the worse thing he ever came up with and he's definitely NOT getting away with it. He's gonna get all screwed up or my name is not Alex Russo.

I promised not to let a tear drop because of this guy. I don't understand why he doesn't want me. Why does he want to be friends, and not more? I feel so unloved and I fell like this my whole life. I wish I could be Mariah. She kisses a different boy everyday. I think she's a slut but at least she's confident and feels loved. When I go into that school, I don't feel confident. I feel the opposite. I feel so weird, so unloved, so unwanted... I hate that. There are a lot of issues I need to take care of and I just ignore them and I wish everything was easier to me. Why did my family's snack bar failed? Why? Can you tell me? I'm really such a bitch for my family. But they didn't deserve that. WE didn't deserve that. And from now on everything I find in the fridge is milk, cheese and nothing else. I just miss the old days when I had no complications.

I went to the beach again. Guess who I found there? Yup. Jake. Again. I needed time to think so I just waved to him and he did the same. I guess he understood I needed some time... Or he may have though I was in PMS because the last time we talked it wasn't very cool, ya know. I walked on the beach by myself and got my headphones. I put songs that didn't remind me of Jim, or Mason, or anything. But it was kinda impossible. I tried "Take a bow" by Rihanna. Mason. I tried ''You're not sorry" by Taylor Swift. Jim. I tried everything... It all would remind me of them.

I went away from the beach and got back home. Only Max was there.

- Where's mom and dad or Justin? - I said.

- I don't know... I think they went to the town. - He said, not caring.

I went to my room and just started crying on my pillow. Then I got a call.

- Hi. Alex, please believe me. Mariah said it was just to make Jim jealous, I'm not dating her and wouldn't. - Mason said.

- Shut up, Mason. I know the truth, okay? She doesn't want to make Jim jealous. She wants to make ME jealous. That girl knows everything that happens in the school. SHE was the one that I caught with Jim the day I got cheated.

- WAIT, JIM cheated on you? - He said, with an innocent voice.

- Don't act like you don't care. I'm just in a very complicated situation. I have to fight to have food everyday in my house. I got cheated when I was 14. The guy I like is now dating a bitch and

- I'm NOT dating her, Alex! When will you realize that? - He said in a very angry voice. - I can't be with you for a reason I'm not telling.

He turned off. Yeah. That was the guy that kissed me in the rain. Wait, what was the reason that he couldn't be with me? Very suspicious. I wanted to find out.

When it was like 7pm I went to his house. I was gonna knock there... I wanted to talk to him. But before I could, he opened the front door and started talking to a guy I didn't know. He looked very upset. I hid so he couldn't see me. It was very dark because it was winter, so it got dark very early. The guy that was with him, which name was "Louis" (I heard Mason called him by this name) went away and didn't see me, thank God. Mason was left alone and the street was very dark and with no one there. So, he checked every place... He was gonna do something. I didn't move and tried not to breath a lot, so he wouldn't notice the bushes moving. He then made something VERY strange. I couldn't believe... Mason was a wizard.

ME:

WOHOOOO so that's it that's the end of the chapter ``Found out why``, and it's named like that because Alex found out why Mason couldn't be with her. So, question of the chapter:

1 - Did you like it?

2 - Did it make you surprised or not?

PLEASE send your reviews and let me know what you think. Hope you liked it :) xo 


	8. He Could Be The One

- Damn, Alex! - Maison said, because I got out of the bushes when I found out he was a wizard. You cannot tell this to anyone, okay? NOBODY can know about this! It's my biggest secret! I just -

I interrupted him. With a kiss. It was better than our first kiss, and longer. I fell great, and I haven't fell that great in a long time. I didn't feel that great when we first kiss. Our first kiss was fast, I wasn't ready and it wasn't that intense. This kiss was a 30 second kiss. It was very slow. Mason kisses way better than Jim does. With Jim it was different, it was fast, it was... it was with less passion. Mason has a different passion, I could tell he liked me. I was thinking all that when he interrupted me and made a worried face.

- You don't have to worry about that, Mason. You know why? Because I'm a wizard, too. - I said, smiling big. He smiled back.

- Really? - He was with a big smile on his face and I loved it. It was so beautiful. He was perfect.

- Yes. I'm gonna prove it to you. - I made the first spell that came into my mind and it made my hair become green. He laughed and clapped his hands and I made another spell to dye it back to black.

We both laughed together.

- Hey... The things you said on the phone... Do you really starve? - He said, worried.

_ I don't starve, but me and my family have some problems with food. We had a snack bar and it failed some years ago, I was 13 I guess. Since then, we have to struggle a lot to have food for everyone. My mom works hard but it's still not enough sometimes. - I said it so fast that I didn't even breath. I caught my breath again and looked at him. I was with tears in my eyes.

- I am so sorry to hear this. But I'm here to help you. - He said. And I know he meant it. I hugged him and he hugged me back. Then I put my head on his shoulder. He was caring. He was the first person I told this to. Even Harper did not know. And it fell good telling him. I trusted him.

He started to move so I moved my head from his shoulder and looked at him. I though he was gonna say he had to leave, and got really sad because I kinda needed him. He looked at me then kissed me. It was our third kiss... and it fell perfect. I couldn't stop liking him. I definitely moved on from Jim that day. I couldn't see him now. Mason wasn't the first guy I've kissed since Jim. I kissed this guy when I was 14 three months after me and Jim broke up. His name was Nate. He was sweet but we just kissed and he didn't make me feel this great. No one ever did. Mason was the one. I liked him. I really did.

We stopped to kiss and he hugged me again and I started to cry but this time, it was from happiness.

- Are you okay? - He said, beautifully.

- I couldn't be happier. And that's why I'm crying. I... I

- You love me? I love you, too. - He said. And then we kissed again. And that was basically my day. An the best day ever. From my whole life.

I went home ( me and Mason kissed again before this happened, just to let you all know, that was our fourth time ) and with a huge smile on my face. I ignored everyone asking what happened and went to watch TV on my room. Then I checked Mason's relationship status on Facebook again.

Mason is on a relationship with Alex Russo.

That was the best thing I've ever read. How can he make me feel this way? Harper liked his status and let me a message while I was offline. It said:  
OMG! Tell me everything later. miss u lots. cant wait 2 hear more from u and mason. xo

I replied:

lol, hav to tell u everything. call me 2morrow its late already. lov u xox

I turned my computer off and went to sleep. When I woke up, it was Sunday and I had to do homework but who cares. I never do it anyway. I got my radio and put on my favorite radio station.

"You throw your head back laughing like a little kid.  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause, he never did.  
I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end"

It was Taylor Swift. Gosh, I love this girl. I totally related to this song. Jim made me suffer, he never though I was funny or good enough. For Mason, I'm more than good enough. I can't believe I'm that lucky to have him around. I really hope our relationship works. Because... I can't see me getting married with someone other than Mason.

My phone started to ring and I saw Mason written.

- Heyyy - I said.

- Hey! What u up to?

- Nothing... I think I'm just gonna stay home...

- Oh, cool. Pick you up at 7.

- Where are we goi-

He turned off before I could say anything. I just laughed. I didn't know what to wear, because I didn't know where we were going. I didn't care.

I put a shorts and a tee-shirt. I was normal. I hoped we weren't going to a very formal place, but I was sure it wouldn't be anything like it because Mason doesn't like those things. Me neither.

When it was 7 he was at my door. I got out without my parents noticing and didn't tell them where I was going. I'm such a badass.

I looked at Mason and he was not formal too. He was with a jeans, and a shirt. He made me cover my eyes and then we teleported to somewhere. When I opened my eyes, we were in a place I didn't know but there were stars everywhere. And they said Alex. And then they said I love you. Then Mason + Alex. Mason took me to space. And we were there... looking at the stars, holding hands, kissing. He's definitely not from this world. It's not possible. He's perfect for me. I love him. It's... from another world. I don't want this to ever end.

HEY GUYS :) DID U LIKEEE ITTTTTTT wait i got caps on

okay so uve got a lot of mason + alex in this chapter. tell me what u think? ? ? ? pls.

xx 


	9. I Knew It Was Trouble

"I don't want this to ever end."

You know what? It did, today. Not his fault, or mine. It was my dad's fault. You'll find out right now.

My day started off pretty good. Mason called me when I woke up and we talked a lot and he just made me smile and smile and I loved the sensation he made me feel when I was talking to him. I was safe with him. I decided to tell my parents about him, and tell them he was a wizard and stuff, I think they'd understand. As I already said, my dad wants me to date when I'm 20 or more, but we all know that's kinda impossible. Little does he know about Jim. My dad thinks I've never kissed boys. I really liked that a few days ago, but Mason changed me. He told his parents about me but he didn't say I was a wizard because I wanted to tell that detail to my parents first, and see how they react. And that was what made me and Mason get ruined today.

- Hey daddyyy! - I said in a very cute way, so he would know I would ask him something, or just wish he'd agree with what I was about to say.

- What do you want? - He said.

- Nothing, nothing... I just... Where's mom? - I said, trying to pick the words wisely and don't say anything to make my dad upset. This was a very complicated situation.

- She isn't here, and she's just coming back in a few hours. And I'm also going out now so if you have anything to say to me, speak now or forever hold your peace. - He said, dramatically. It even sounded like he already knew what I was about to tell him. I closed my eyes and just threw up all the words that I didn't actually want, but needed to say.

- Okay, dad. Here's the thing, and please don't get mad at me. I'm dating. - I said, very fast. My dad made a really weird face and it looked like he was gonna faint. I knew he was about to yell at me but he didn't. He stared at me and then said:

- Well, you know what I said about dating. Just when you're 20. But young people like you are already dating... I think I can accept that. - He said in a very false way. - Just can't believe my baby grew up. - I hate it when he calls me "his baby". Hello, dad? I'm 15. I'm not your fucking baby!

- Aww dad, thanks. And one last thing, that will make you very very happy, I think. - I said with a huge smile on my face. - He's a wizard! Just like us. So cool, right?

My dad closed his eyes and started to say things to himself. He was red. I didn't know what was going on until I asked him.

- Dad, are you okay? It looks like you're gonna faint. Or throw up. - I said, looking very worried, because I actually was.

- I'm... Alex, darling, I'm really sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this at such a young age. Justin already knows and I wanted him to tell you just next year but... Alex, wizards can't date wizards. You can date everything. Elves, vampires. But you can't date wizards. It's against the law. Why do you think your mom hasn't got any powers, and I do? If your mom had powers, we wouldn't have got married. It's totally against the Magic World's laws. I'm sorry, again, Alex. But you can't keep on dating this guy.

When he said that, I though it was a joke and started to laugh, because at first, it sounded like a fake story that he came up with just because he though I wasn't ready to date. But he didn't laugh with me. And that was the moment I knew. He was speaking the truth. Me and Mason couldn't be together anymore. Mason did not know that too? Maybe his father was just about to tell him. I heard a story about a girl who had her finger cut off when she went against the Magic World's law. And in other cases, people even die. I don't know what would happen to me and Mason if we kept on dating, but consequences are always bad. That's why they're called consequences. I wasn't able to take this risk. I would have to break up with Mason.

I went to his house and didn't have to knock the door because he was already outside. We were going to meet in my house so he was on his way. I was crying, sobbing, almost screaming. He hugged me and I realized how much I'd miss that. I told him everything, he made a really worried face and I could see he was holding back some tears. He said he also didn't know, we hugged for some minutes and when we stopped he looked at me right into my eyes and said:

- Look, Alex. We can have a relationship, but we'll hide it so no one will find out.

Ridiculous. Cute, but ridiculous. They WOULD find out. They're wizards, they can see everything. When I told him that, he hugged me then kissed me. A like, 5 second kiss. He looked at me, now he was crying and said that he was sorry. I didn't know why exactly, but then he went away and left me there. He got into his house and I didn't really wanna go to mine. I didn't wanna call Harper, I didn't wanna tell anyone. I was... I don't know. Brokenhearted? More than that. I just sat and all of our happy moments came in my mind.

"I think, I think when it's all over, it just comes back and flashes, you know. It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, it just all comes back, but he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it, and the crazy thing is, I don't ever know if I'm gonna feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew this world moved too fast, and burned too bright. But i just though, how can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me."

That's Taylor Swift's song I knew you were trouble monologue. That song is my new favorite song. And now, that monologue meant the world to me. I don't blame Mason. I don't ever did. It isn't his fault. I lost him, but because of that... Because of what happened today... I also lost me.

ME:

Heyyyy guys sup? Ive been busy so thats why it took such a long time to write this. i know its not good at all, and very short, but lONGER AND BETTER CHAPTERS ARE COMING :D write ur reviews. thank u SO MUCH for readin :D xo 


End file.
